


Love at first fight

by Geeky_MikaBoo



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Cupcakes and Kisses, F/F, Future Mama Melinda May, Kid Antoine Triplett, Kid Fic, Kid Grant Ward, Kid Jemma Simmons, Kid Leo Fitz, Kid Skye (Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.), Papa Phil Coulson, Young Love, and for Skye's fists of vengence, kindergarten sucks, warnings for bullying, warnings for name calling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 05:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2256972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geeky_MikaBoo/pseuds/Geeky_MikaBoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skimmons Week Day Three: AU</p><p>A six year old Skye defends a six year old Jemma and gets half a cupcake and a kiss in return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love at first fight

**Author's Note:**

> Warning it's filled with adorableness and cuties but also meanies and name calling. Also it's a bit late... Sorry I suck at getting things done on time.

The first day of school is always hard and for six year old Jemma it was no different. Throw in the fact that she is starting school three months in and coming from a different country made it unbearable for Jemma. She doesn't want to be stuck in Kindergarten, she is way too smart and mature for that. She is supposed to be at the Science Academy, starting third grade, not at some stupid Chicago public school that refused to acknowledge her intelligence. She wants to be with her best friend Leo Fitz. He's her only friend and he's at the Science Academy.

Skye hates school, really nothing good happens there anyway. Kindergarten with Ms. Hill is the worst it's filled with a bunch of immature kids, who like to cry and complain about everything. Skye feels way too grown up for that. Why couldn't her stupid school bump her up a grade or two like she and Phil Coulson (her newest foster father) had asked? Even if she doesn't want to she'll stay in Ms. Hill's class for Coulson's sake. He is the nicest foster parent she has had, he treats he right, feeds her, provides her with shelter but best of all he makes her feel safe. So yes that means she'll sit through kindergarten just to keep Phil as happy as he's made her. She doesn't want to leave him or get sent back.

++++++++++

Monday morning arrived sooner than either girl liked. With Monday mornings came school starting at 8:55 am and the start of a week of school related torture. In a small little house Jemma Simmons was up, dressed and eating breakfast by 8:00 am. The young girl was wearing what has come to be known as her typical clothing combo. She was wearing a pink and blue butterfly button up blouse with a blue tie, her blue jumper, a pink skirt and her faded pink converse. Although she is dreading her day it doesn't mean she doesn't have to look nice. Jemma was determined to be the best and smartest student that school has ever seen, she's going to prove to everyone that she belongs at the academy bumped up a few grades. Jemma isn't going to get distracted she is going to stick to her work and hopefully that would help the school year go by more quickly, and make friends she doesn't need to make any new friends she has Fitz. She just hopes that no one picks on her. She used to get picked on at Pre-K a lot because the kids couldn't understand her level of intelligence. She was too smart for them and they would call her names. Little kids could be so cruel and evil. That's why she was so happy to have found Leo, or rather Fitz as he likes to be called, he was smart like her. He understood what she said and treated her kindly.

Finishing her breakfast Jemma got ready to leave and calling out before she left "Mummy I'm going next door to the Fitz's. Leo and I want to talk before school." Her mother replied with a simple be safe and that she'd be there to take Jemma to school.

At an apartment building at the end of the same block Skye was still asleep by 8:00 am, snoring lightly and drooling a little onto her pillow. As of late it was a struggle  for Coulson to get Skye up school but he doesn't really mind. It was great to see that Skye was finally relaxing with him enough to sleep in and or give him any kind of a hard time. When she first arrived she had refused to unpack and make herself at home and comfortable. She also seemed to wake when the sun did and tried to remain as quiet as possible not wanting to be a nuisance or give any kind of hassle a kid her age should. Coulson would always wonder 'What could have happened to such a young girl to make her afraid to act like a kid?' She's been with him for six months now and he's finally gotten it through to her that he's not like the rest and he won't be sending her back. That she's stuck with him. It got her to relax a little more hence the new found struggle to wake her up starting around the second month of school.

"Skye get up it's time for school, you don't want to be late. Again." Coulson said as he attempted to wake her up.

"Ugh but Dad why? Didn't I have school like yesterday? It's Kindergarten it can't be that important." Skye complained as she got up with a huff. Skye calling Coulson 'Dad' was also a new albeit rare occurrence. So every time he heard her say it, it would make him (in all honesty) feel all warm and fuzzy and smile so wide he looked like the Cheshire Cat.

"Okay Skye for starters you need school even if it is just Kindergarten and second you had school two days ago. The weekend's over sweetie up and at 'em. It's a new day and who knows something cool might happen today." Coulson coaxes Skye as he leaves her to finish getting ready. Ten minutes later Skye entered the kitchen in her usual choice of attire, A super hero shirt (today it was Captain America to Phil's delight), a red, white and blue flannel shirt, cut up blue jeans and her light up Captain America shoes. She was feeling pretty heroic for some reason. She then sat down and began to eat her breakfast.

++++++++++

It was 8:25 when Jemma's mum came to pick her up from Leo's house. She wanted them to get to the school early so that Jemma could settle in properly. Jemma had spent that last couple of minutes complaining to Fitz about the injustice of the whole situation. Jemma and Fitz both walked out together with their mums and began saying their good byes. 

"Bye Simmons. I hope you have a great day! Just keep your chin up and it'll go great." Fitz said to a nervous looking Jemma.

"Aww Fitz I don't wanna go, I want to be with you at the Academy. I'll try though. I'll see you after school. Bye Fitz." Jemma whined before giving Fitz a hug and heading to her car. She was now headed on her way to her first day of school. She could do this she doesn't need worry everything will go well. Then why was she so nervous? She couldn't help but panic a little bit sitting in Principal Fury's office getting the run down on things.

It was 8:45 at the Coulson house hold and chaos is ensuing. They were running late again, Skye couldn't find her pencil case and Coulson couldn't find the keys. It was to be expected though both of them were very unorganized people and together they were a disaster waiting to happen. Finally finding all of their lost belongs they ran out of the building to Lola, Phil's prized convertible. They just made it to Skye's school with time to spare. Today looks like it's going to be a handful. Getting out of the car after saying good bye to Coulson, Skye trudged her way to her class.

"Good morning class." Could be heard coming the front of the class from. "I'd like to introduce you to your new classmate, Jemma Simmons. Jemma would you like to say something about yourself?"

Jemma blanked and stuttered out "Um no thank you Ms. Hill I'd rather not if it's all the same."

Skye looked up at the voice and thought 'wow. She's so pretty. I bet she's super smart too, she sounds like she is.' Skye really hoped she'd be able to talk to the new girl soon, she really liked the sound of her voice. Unfortunately she was sat at another table with Raina and Miles, Skye's own table filled with her, Antoine Triplett and Grant Ward. Ward and Trip were her best (only) friends. They had hit it off right away when Skye had asked if the boys wanted to play super heroes with her. Skye could hear them whispering about something but she couldn't quite make out what is was until-

"Skye close your mouth. Your gonna catch flies staring at the new girl like that." Ward had laughed out.

Skye felt embarrassed and all she could manage to get out was a "Shut up guys." Skye had began to work the group work the were supposed to be doing. Finally tearing her thoughts away from the new girl it was decided that she would talk to Jemma at recess.

Jemma was already having a hard time fitting in. She didn't want to introduce herself to class and that made her look like a snob. To make matters worse the group was not going as plan, Miles and Raina kept goofing off and wouldn't help her so she did it all on her own. When Ms. Hill had walked by and explained to her what had happened and asked if she could do more harder work and if she could do it alone. Great now she was a snitch and a nerd. This was not going well at all, not to mention there was that girl in the Captain America shirt that kept looking at her. She was pretty. Maybe Jemma could use one more friend after all.

++++++++++

Recess arrived rather quickly so the kids were set loose on the playground since it was one of the last nice days they were likely to get. Walking over to the deserted sandbox Jemma sat down and began to play alone. Skye rushed off after the two boys racing to the swings to get there before anyone else. She was laughing because she had gotten there first and she had beaten the boys. While on her perch on the swing Skye saw something peculiar happening. Miles and Raina had walked up to Jemma and pushed her into the sand and kicked sand into her face and called her names. All Skye saw was red. She hopped off her swing and ran as fast as she could to the sandbox.

"Stop it Miles! Leave her alone! Stop it you guys, go away!" Skye seethed as she pushed Miles and Raina away from Jemma. 

"What do you care Skye? She's just the new kid. She's a nerd and a stupid foreigner. She's just an ugly little nobody. Ha she's just like you you stupid-" Miles was cut short from his insults by a punch to the face. Skye decked him just like her Dad's girlfriend Melinda had taught her. She hit him so hard she made his nose bleed. She would've hit him more but she was pushed away by Raina.

"Leave him alone Skye! The new girl deserved hit! She tattled to Ms. H and got us in trouble. Why are you defending her? You got a crush on her or something? Eww you do don't you? My daddy calls girls like you dy-" Once again Skye cut another bully of from their string of insults by a punch. This time it was hard enough to knock her down.

"Leave her alone guys. I mean it. If I see either one of you bothering Jemma again you'll be sorry." Skye promised them as they scurried off to tell the teacher. Skye then turned to a crying Jemma and sat next to her. She took Jemma's hand in her own.

"Hey um I'm sorry they were so mean to you. They're jerks and no one likes them. I hope they didn't hurt you and um well sorry they messed up your clothes. Please don't be scared of me I'm not normally like that I promise. It's just that I saw them hurting you and it made me upset and I don't like when people get hurt or picked on, bullies are the worst. This must be the worst first day ever for you." Skye said and then stood up and offered her hand to Jemma. When Jemma took her hand Skye added "I'm Skye by the way.

Shocked Jemma looked at Skye's hand in hers, then she took in Skye's appearance before she remembered how to speak. "Wow you're my hero. I um I mean uh hello Skye. It's a pleasure to meet you. Thank you for helping me, it means a lot. Oh silly me my name's Jemma although you already knew that right. So um would you like to be my friend Skye?" She asked Skye while looking down at her feet, her shyness evident. Skye then brought up Jemma's face so she was looking at her after doing so she said " Jem I would love to be your friend. Now don't panic but her comes Mr. Sitwell the playground manager and he doesn't look happy, let me do all the talking.

++++++++++

Skye and Jemma sat outside of Principal Fury's office for a few minutes waiting. During that time they got to know each other and realized that although they didn't have a lot in common both were incredibly smart and didn't care about said differences. They were laughing at a ridiculous joke Skye had just told when the door to Fury's office opened and out walked Miles and Raina, upon seeing the girls they stuck their tongues at them. Skye got up and walked into the office and Jemma followed suit preparing for the worst.

"Nicky, Jemma had nothing to do with any of this. She was the victim of bullying, Raina and Miles were picking on her for no reason. They pushed her and kicked sand in her face, I was just defending her like Dad and Mel taught me how. If anyone should get in trouble it's them. They were saying mean awful things. Please don't call Phil and send me home early, please Uncle Nicky." Skye rushed out as soon as the girls sat down. Jemma's mind was fried. Nicky? Uncle Nicky? What? Huh? Well um okay. Jemma looked between Skye and Principal Fury they seemed to be in some sort of staring contest. Finally Jemma heard Fury sigh.

"Skye you know the schools stand on violence. You broke Miles' nose and split Raina's lip. As principal I have to call all the parents and let them know. Consequences will be handed out on both ends. Detention for you all, well except for you Ms. Simmons you're off the hook, Skye I won't be sending you home early but you have to spend lunch here in the office and I will have to let your Dad know. Now as your Uncle I have to say you go kid, that's one hell of a hook for a six year old! I heard from Sitwell about what happened and I have to say I'm proud of you Skye. Defending someone just like the Captain himself Phil's gonna have a hell of a day with that one!" Fury started out serious then ending it kindheartedly.

"Uncle Nick can Jemma stay here too?" Skye questioned.

"Yeah she can now go get your lunches and come right back here you got it." Fury agreed.

The girls rushed to get their lunches, only stopping to let Ms. Hill know what was going on and for Skye to gloat to Ward and Trip about what had happened. When the girls got back they took a seat and began to eat. Towards the end of their lunch Jemma pulled out a cupcake and handed it to Skye.

"Here Skye, a cupcake for you my hero. My mum made it for me on my first day but I want you to take it as a thank you for helping me out and making my first day better. I really didn't want to make new friends but Skye you're special I feel it and I want you to be with me forever and ever." Jemma said somewhat shyly before kissing Skye on the cheek.

Skye beamed, her smile growing more and more. "Awe shucks thanks Jem! You're the nicest most prettiest girl I've ever met and this is way awesome. How about we share the cupcake." Skye said, and that is just what they did. "Hmm Jem this cupcake is amazing, you're amazing. Please marry me so I can have tons more cupcakes like this. I mean um yeah.

The girls then spent the rest of the day talking about everything and anything. The girls could feel some kind of bond growing between them, even though they just met they knew they were going to be friends forever. There was also something else there they just weren't sure what it was. The school day was coming to an end way too soon for them. After realizing they lived on the same block, they agreed to hang out more and have play dates and stuff. Before they knew it they were both in separate cars heading to their homes.

++++++++++

As soon as they got home Jemma began to tell her mom about her day. When it came to parts about Skye her mum just smiled.

"Mummy, she was just sweetest! She made those nasty kids leave me alone and then she stood up to the principal for me. Oh and she's smart!! She can actually keep up with me mum. I think she's the best! I'm gonna marry her! Well not now obviously we're too young now but later on. That's a promise!" Jemma rambled out to her mum.

"Whatever you say sweetie. I am just so glad you have someone like her. I was worried you weren't going to make friends. I can't wait to meet this Skye girl, maybe you could invite her over sometime." Jemma's mum said with nothing but love in her voice. She will love her daughter no matter what. 

When Skye and Phil got home they were greeted by Melinda in the kitchen making dinner. Skye ran to her and hugged her something fierce. Skye was so excited to tell Phil and Mel all about her day. Well not all of it only the good parts about Jemma. Sitting on a stool in the kitchen Skye was brimming with excitement. 

Her name is Jemma. Jemma Simmons. She's so smart like higher than third grade smart! Oh and she's super super pretty! Oh and she has this awesome accent. I love her voice. She's the coolest!" Skye had started saying and she finished by saying over dramatically "I think I'm in love! Yeah just like you and Mel are dad!" May could only smile knowingly and before Coulson could say anything his phone rang. Skye knew exactly who that was calling, it was Nicky.

"Skye I just got of the phone with Nick. He told me some very interesting things. Things that involve you punching kids and detention. Is there anything you forgot to mention to us?" Coulson questioned trying to hid his smirk. 

Skye looked to May and whispered four simple words "It. Was. Worth. It."

 

Indeed it was worth it for from that point on her and Jemma were inseparable. They went from friends, to best friends and further down the line lovers.

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you thinking that they are talking way too smart and grown up for kids, let me remind you that it is indeed Jemma and Skye we're talking about, they are smart cookies.  
> I know it all seems to be going to fast allow me to point out that they are kids and they make friends quickly. I know my brother does, we'll be out for like 5 minutes and he would already have like two new friends.
> 
> P.s. Sorry about mean bullies Miles and Raina. Also sorry for what they sad and how they acted.


End file.
